In the coils of the snake
by xxMatriarch
Summary: Raven has fallen in love with Beast Boy, but can their love flourish when their trapped in the coils of the snake. Rated M for language and adult scenes.


Annyeong-haseyo my lovely readers. I got this new story for you all, I had posted it a while back but I never finished it and so now I am. For those reading Truth or Dare this is going to be nothing like it, while Truth or Dare was meant as a light hearted story this will have some major drama.

So enjoy and let me know what you think.

-The Matriarch.

)۩(

White rays of moonlight seeped through the blinds of a very dark room moving in misty swirls as they made their way down towards the dark figure. Raven let out a content sigh as her amethyst orbs slipped from her thick book to the fluttering light. She had cast a spell to help her read in the dark unaware that the spell would attract the moon's light. After what seemed like an eternity of watching the pale vapor she silently got up and off the bed heading towards the huge glass wall that divided her bedroom and the night sky. The dark empath slid the blinds and the glass to the side in one motion blinking rapidly as brilliant white light flooded her dark domain. Turning back towards her now lit room, she began to move things around allowing her talismans and crystals to capture its light and cleanse themselves of all negative energy.

Once she was satisfied with how things were arranged she sat on the bed, bending her legs into a familiar lotus position falling into her meditation. The moon radiated off her pale skin as a calm breeze swirled around her short violet hair, the lavender incense she had burned earlier slowly dissipated around her as the calming breeze blew around her. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She droned quietly on and on as the three words became everything she could see, feel, or think. Encasing her in a perfect shield of control and tranquility.

Meditation was almost as natural as breathing for the half-demon now. It had been a necessity for the longest time, and now that the prophecy had come and passed...well...the monks on Azarath had raised her both bluntly and eloquently, never-failing to remind her that her powers could become easily tainted and corrupt. She was born in sin and if she ever left their temple, well the reminders were everywhere, and that's why she still meditated, for fear of submitting to her demon side, no matter how weak it was now.

She shivered as she remember the fear that rolled through the bystanders around the councils temple was overwhelming, they knew exactly who and what she was. Eventually, under the monk's tutelage, the people learned not to fear her and the newness of the demoness wore off and she became invisible and alone, very alone. She soon came to accept the fact that Azarathians were too pure, too good to understand those defiled by evil. Only Azar understood that she was not all demon, that she was still a human, and a child and that she had not chosen this destiny. And so she and the monks raised her as one of their own, teaching her the beauty of the written word and the wisdom of the ages.

Raven opened her eyes knowing she wouldn't get much meditating done tonight. Perhaps a trip to the common room was in order, she had locked herself in her room all day and knew the others would start to get curious and come to disturb her. No, she'd rather come out willingly rather than be lured out like an animal in a cage. She quickly got off the bed as mental pictures of a certain green boy came into mind, his smile, his hands... Oh azar his hands, during the last few months she had begun to find ways to come into contact with him like some love-sick girly. She shook her head trying to keep her thoughts from going wild, the titanium doors swished shut behind her, her small feet padded down the long corridors down to the main floor where more automatic doors opened swiftly to allow her in. She quietly entered the kitchen and began making her herbal tea. As she set the cup down she noticed a grinning Cyborg for the first time. "Just the little lady we were talking about" the tall robot's voice boomed.

"You? Were talking about, me?" she asked one eyebrow raised.

Cyborg began to sweat a small house fly swishing around his head viciously "Well...yes, sort of... we were wondering if you wanted to go pick out a couple of... " a tall muscular green boy morphed from thin air. "movies " Beast Boy finished a sheepish expression etched on his face. "Robin and Starfire are out on a date, and well it's just us tonight, so we might as well do something."

Raven pretended to ignore them for the moment as she sipped her tea quietly. She knew the pair could have very well left but they never let a friend behind, especially since they had ALL been left. "Fine."

Beastboy grinned "Dude we should totally watch Wicked Scary 5, I heard its scarier than all the other ones combined!" he said throwing up his hands for emphasis. Cyborg groaned "No way grass stain! You picked the last movie we saw together. Why, don't you let me or Raven pick this time?" He turned towards the door "I don't know about you, but if I have to sit through one more of those movies I'm gonna flip sh..." His words were caught off as the door slid shut behind him. "Soooo. I guess Wicked Scary is out." Raven said moving her cup away. She began to walk slowly towards the green haired boy. She stopped in front of him, he might have been a good head taller than her but that would not stop the small sorceress from telling him how things were going down.

"Lets watch Get him to Blüdhaven., It's bearable for me, Cyborg will think it's funny and I'm sure you'll like the green tiger that makes an appearance. "

"Dude! What are we waiting for then let's go!" He picked her up bridal style and began to run towards the door. Raven swooned with happiness before she got a grip and forced him to put her down. 'I think he's finally starting to realize I like him.' she thought, a small smile appearing on her thin lips.

)۩(

"Yo Cy hurry up, we got the movie and some snacks. What other food do you need!" Beast boy whined. Cyborg's head poked from one side of an isle" I need all my favorite snacks to be able to enjoy a movie. What if I run out half way through!" Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine. But were..." Her words were cut off as her red brooch started blinking red.

"Trouble. I guess this can wait"

Cyborg reappeared empty-handed. "Dr. Light was spotted near City Hall" Cyborg reported. "So let's go ahead and head out. Il take the T-Car. Titans go." The two Titans nodded as they ran out of the store, Raven and Beast Boy taking flight and Cyborg in the T-Car.

As the three Titans neared the scene they began to feel the chaos. People screamed all around trying to get away from the source of the destruction. "Dr. Light is in for a rude awakening. If he thought last time I was scary, he's in for a surprise tonight" Raven growled. They closed in on the parameter surprised to find Robin and Starfire already there. The couple's clothes were slightly dirty, as they tried to get away from the maniac that was Dr. Light. Robin was doing flips as he tried to avoid being shot by beams of light coming from a cackling Dr. Light, his smile bigger than a kid in a candy shop. "Give up Titans, I have new and better toys" he turned the giant stick he carried towards the sky and fired at a police helicopter. "And they can handle all of you"

"Battle strategy 119" Robin yelled finally catching sight of the rest of his team.

Cyborg instantly began to convert one of his arms into a sonic cannon waiting for Starfire to make her move first. The warrior princess swooped in and began to pummel the disco costumed villain with her star bolts. "You will pay for ruining my outing with boyfriend Robin" she promised, dodging white light beams. Cyborg took his cue and began firing, only to start dodging his own ammo. "He really does have new weapons guys. I'm going to be of no use." The cybernetic man shook his head in disappointment "everything will reflect back."

A black swirl began to form on the ground as Raven began to materialize from it. "This has really gone on long enough. I'm finishing it" eight tentacles slithered from under her cloak and she began to rise and grow. With lighting speed she began to move towards the villain "remember me?" Dr. Light jumped up, his smile growing wider. "Just who I've been waiting for"

"And why were you waiting for me?" Ravens growled in a demonic voice. "Have you forgotten what I did last time? Or shall I make you fear me again"

"The only way to get rid of a fear is to kill it." Dr. Light aimed his weapon at her. "So die demon witch." Raven saw the white light coming for her, but she wasn't fast enough, her mantra died on her lips as the beam hit her squarely in the chest.

The others had seen villains and monsters hit Raven, but they had never seen her crumple to the ground with just one hit. They all began to swoop in to help her only to be stopped by a white shield that had begun to rise from the ground in front of them. "Aww man this is super new technology. It's from S.T.A.R labs! Not even I can get my hands on the blue prints." Cyborg cried. Robin pulled amo from his belt and began to throw his famous red disks at the wall. "Doesn't matter, hit it with all you have, this thing has to have a weakness." Blue, green, and red bolts were fired at the shield while Beast Boy now transformed as the beast used his body to try to break through. He could see Raven had begun to stir under her cloak and that fueled him with rage, he began to hit the shield harder crushing himself against the hard cement like wall with everything he had.

Dr. Light began to come closer to the fallen Titan. "You have no idea how much more powerful revenge is over fear. Revenge never goes away, Raven. Never...or at least not until you have satisfied its thirst" Dr. Light bent close down to pull the girls cloak from her face "Do you want to know why I have waited for you?" He shook Ravens head in a nod "I want you to know what real fear is." He pointed a silver rod at the girl "Good bye Titan." He raised his weapon and pointed at Raven's still form. "It has been a pleasure meeting you.""Unless you want me to rip your spine through your nose I suggest you move away from the girl" a voice boomed , the sound echoing through the city buildings. A girl materialized from the shadows, stepping into the white dome with ease.

Dr. Light rolled his eyes. "Did you see what I did to her? The same will happen to you." He pointed the crackling stick at her. "Beautiful girl die." he took a shot at the girl, who raised a white colored shield to defend herself. "You're going to have to come closer to kill me." she beckoned him with one long pale finger.

The titans were frantic now, sweat dripping down their skin, the unknown girl had stalled Dr. Light but they still were still unsure if she was a friend or foe. Past experience told them to wait and judge, and right now was their chance to save Raven while Dr. Light was distracted. "You guys I think we're approaching this the wrong way, we're hitting an impenetrable wall, no matter how much we hit it, it won't budge." Robin clenched his teeth. "Thank you for pointing the obvious Cyborg, so what do you suggest?" Beast Boys eyes widened as he realized his friends plan before he even uttered it. He quickly transformed into a green haired mole and began to dig. "Beast Boy is doing it right now."

Robin face palmed himself. "Of course get in through the bottom not the top."

"We will be victorious, as long as the girl keeps the Dr. Light busy." Starfire stated still worried.

The girl was doing a great job dodging the light beams while firing her own ammo at the villain."

"This is quiet enjoyable, I should really think about becoming a hero." She began to do backward flips laughing with glee as the villain continued his could have been hours, minutes or eternity, time seemed to slow down and the titans watched horrified as Dr. Light turned around towards the still crumpled Raven. Where was Beast Boy? Their mind's screamed in union. They watched as the pale girl ran behind Dr. Light grabbed the man's neck and with both hands pressed down, Dr. Light's body instantly falling limp in her arms, his head rolled to the side in an unnatural position against her sparkly top. Starfire piercing scream brought everyone out of shock enough to gaze away from the doctor's body to the pretty girl with long brown hair who was now walking towards Raven. She picked her up and began cradling her head against her black pants speaking softly into her ear. She moved over Ravens body slowly, her hands glowing white as she touched her. Finally Beast Boy's head popped out from out of the ground, his little animal head swiveling around until he found his goal. He saw the girl from before lowering Raven down and his heart skipped a beat. He dug himself out and then ran fast towards Raven. Stopping to sniff her thoroughly and sensing no harm he morphed back into his human form. Raven moaned, trying to blink away the spinning world around her. "Garfield..." she croaked upon catching sight of the green boy. The girl had gotten up by now and was slowly backing away from the two Titans. "Don't move." Beast Bow growled. Years of heavy training with Robin made him faster than the girl and quickly caught up with her. "Look I don't want any trouble." Her soft voice pleaded. "You need to talk to the police, and give your side of the story, that's all." She stopped running and turned to look back at him. "I can't talk to them. I'm sorry."

"Wh-" Beast Boys words got cut off as the girl punched him sending him tumbling down.

Beast Boy blinked away the stars in his eyes pushing through the pain in his nose he got up. She was gone, but in her place was Dr. Lights bo staff. He picked it up, after tinkering with it for a while he gave up and instead broke it. To his relief the wall began to dissolve.

"Starfire with Raven, Cyborg go to Beast Boy, I'm going to check on Dr. Light" Robin began to shout orders.

Starfire ran to Raven who by now was sitting up and was holding her head. "You are well friend?" Starfire asked, not sure of what she could do for her friend at the moment. "I'm well. Where is Beast Boy?" She asked disappointed. Before the fight she had thought he had finally realized he liked her and now here she sat alone with Starfire.

"He is with Cyborg."

They both looked towards the two best friends. Cyborg was analyzing him while he nursed his bloody nose. "She facked a funck. I fink she broke muh nose"

"Its not broken, but you'll be bruised for days." Cyborg patted him on the back. He looked at Starfire his gaze asking if Raven was okay. The princess nodded before turning back to her injured friend. "Be right back B."Cyborg crouched down next to Robin "He's not dead she performed the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. I think its time he woke, I have a few questions for him. "

Robin began to shake him awake.

Dr. Light opened his eyes. "Is it time to get up?' he asked

"Oh its time to get up, your going to jail."

Dr. Light looked around sleepily, unaffected by what Robin had just said.

"Where did you get all of this new technology, it's obviously not your usual homemade gadgets." Robin asked pulling on his collar.

"It was given to me."

Robin looked at Cyborg confused. Y.O.Y.O was a term well known amongst the villains something all the superheroes were thankful for. You are on your own meant that there would be no second brother blood villain reunion, so who was helping Dr. Light, and more importantly why were they giving him all of these dangerous weapons.

"Who gave them to you?" Robin growled growing angrier by the minute.

"I'm not sure, I was captured while doing grocery shopping, they knocked me down and when I woke up I was strapped to a table. I saw no one, it was dark and I was in a lot of pain…..they offered me money weapons and protection if I distracted you.' Dr. Light pushed at Robins hands. "Get your hands off of me; I'm not going anywhere jail time is better than what they promised to do to me if I didn't do what they told me, and who knows if they'll come looking for me again."

"What is it that their doing?"

Suddenly there was a big explosion. The titans felt the tremor run up their spine, before they could react another explosion was heard more powerful than the last.

"I am not sure, but I can bet that has something to do with it."

"Titans move out." Robin yelled.

)۩(

This is my first action scene, so let me know what you think.

Do you think the girl is as the titans said friend or foe?

Comment and let me know your thoughts

Hwaiting!


End file.
